By the Q
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Q is reality's last hope for the future of his people. A slight rewrite of Q and the Grey for continuity's sake. Rated K Plus for some action and suggestive content.


By the Q: A Star Trek Voyager Fanfiction Story

Side Note: If you haven't seen the Voyager episode Q and the Grey and the Next Generation episode True Q, please do before reading this fanfiction.

Soon after Q is taken to one of his faction's camps by Captain Janeway…

The mischievous Q asks on his side, "where are we?"

Captain Janeway in a certain gown points out, "one of your faction's encampments."

The mischievous Q wonders, "how?"

Captain Janeway reveals, "I pulled you out of the mansion and managed to hide you from the enemy patrols. Then I spotted some of your people retreating from the battle. From the look of them, I'd say you're not on the winning side."

The mischievous Q realizes in surprise, "you saved my life."

Captain Janeway figures, "and now it's time to end all this."

The mischievous Q concludes, "I knew you'd come around."

Captain Janeway thinks out loud, "I've been thinking about what you said…that creating a new Q could bring an era of peace."

The mischievous Q comments, "oh, my wild, sweet Kathy…it'd be a whole new generation of children Q. Believe me…it's been done before. But, never a dozen at the same time…by the same parents."

Captain Janeway comments, "a dozen?! No sane human woman would do such a thing…especially when it comes to you."

The mischievous Q insists, "don't you see, Kathyrn? With my powers, I can make it possible. And with a dozen Q born at the same time under my guidance, there'd be no easy way to make them non-existent. The status quo would have to bend…or risk unraveling reality as we know it."

Captain Janeway chuckles a little in partial amusement, "oh, you're not going to have children with me. You're going to mate with that charming lady friend of yours that appeared on my ship."

The mischievous Q remarks, "me…mating with another Q? Ridiculous!"

Captain Janeway points out, "it sounded to me like you and she had a very long term relationship."

The mischievous Q insists, "yes, but it was never physical. Besides, I can't picture myself mating with another Q."

Captain Janeway insists, "but I don't love you, Q."

The mischievous Q adds, "yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

Captain Janeway suggests, "everything. It's the foundation of a family. I could never have a child with someone I didn't love, much less give it up to the Continuum!"

The mischievous Q suggests, "dearest Kathy, I would never dream of having you give them all up. I mean, who would raise them? Who would look after them? After all, I'm really not cut out to be a wet nurse."

Captain Janeway remarks, "oh…so you're not willing to do the hard work?"

The mischievous Q remarks, "I'm an ideas man. Hard work isn't my forte."

Captain Janeway urges, "I'd change specialties if I were you, because the kind of trouble you're in needs more than a quick fix. You can't just sprinkle human DNA into the Continuum and make everything all right!"

The mischievous Q wonders, "why not?"

Captain Janeway suggests, "those best qualities of humanity you talked about aren't a simple matter of genetics! Love, conscience, compassion…"

The mischievous Q mutters, "ow."

Captain Janeway continues, "they're attributes that mankind has developed over centuries. Values passed from one generation to the next, taught by parents to their children. Creating a new kind of Q is a noble idea, but it will take more than impregnating someone and walking away. If you want your offspring to embrace your ideals, you're going to have to teach them yourself."

The mischievous Q goes on, "yes, but that's exactly why I want you here! To nourish and guide the little tykes. Think of the opportunities here in the Continuum. The entire universe would be our children's playground. Together, you could explore dimensions you've never even imagined. Fess up. Isn't it even slightly tempting?"

Captain Janeway realizes as she starts to calm down, "I'd be lying if I said no. What explorer wouldn't be intrigued by the idea of seeking out whole new dimensions? But I have other responsibilities, and I won't just abandon them."

The mischievous Q reflects, "ah, yes. The crew of the intrepid starship Voyager. Perhaps you'd be interested in sending them home."

Captain Janeway points out, "you've tempted me with that prospect before. But frankly, your credibility is more than a little suspect. My crew and I will get home. We're committed to that. But we're going to do it through hard work and determination. We are not looking for a quick fix."

The mischievous Q insists, "even if I wanted to mate with a Q, I wouldn't know how."

Captain Janeway figures, "you'll figure something out. You are omnipotent, after all."

The mischievous Q insists, "I need time to think about it." Suddenly, there's the sound of shots. Several armed Q on guard around the camp fall unconscious, despite firing back at the attacking Q in black uniforms. Some armed Q in black uniforms fall to the metaphysical ground.

One of the Q on the mischievous Q's side calls out, "fall back!" Some of the Q in blue uniforms start escorting mischievous Q at high speed, who is slowly healing from his wounds.

Captain Janeway urges, "well, you better think fast!" She runs with the escorts, until a Q cannon blast knocks Captain Janeway to the ground unconscious.

The mischievous Q calls out, "Kathryn!" From around a tree, the Q colonel in black uniform and three other officers in black uniforms reveal themselves to the mischievous Q's escorts.

The Q colonel mutters, "escort Q back to my camp...and I may consider letting you go. And grab the captain!"

The mischievous Q sighs uneasily as his escorts uneasily obey. Two of the Q colonel's officers carry Captain Janeway's body with them.

Soon after the mischievous Q and Captain Janeway are rescued by Captain Janeway's crew from the Q following the status quo…

Harry Kim inquires, "captain, are you all right?"

A tied up Captain Janeway urges, "I'm fine."

A tied up mischievous Q suggests to Lady Q, "oh, darling, I knew you'd come for me. Aren't you going to untie me?"

Lady Q inquires, "how do I know you wouldn't run off with the next bipedal female that catches your eye?"

A tied up mischievous Q suggests, "well, it just so happens I have a proposal which will reassure you of my devotion."

Tom Paris in a blue uniform orders the Q colonel at gunpoint, "put down the gun."

An untied mischievous Q implies, "think of it, Q. We'd be visionaries, innovators…the parents of peace."

Lady Q comments, "oh, that does have a ring to it."

Tom Paris suggests, "captain, what should I do with them?"

Lady Q adds, "Q and I have a plan to end the war. Call off your troops."

Captain Janeway suggests, "do as she says and I'll call my people off."

Lady Q points out, "they may be humanoids, but they're using our weapons."

The Q colonel calls out in fear, "cease fire! Cease fire!"

Captain Janeway urges, "tell our people to stop shooting."

Tom Paris calls out in partial calmness, "hold your fire!"

Harry Kim shouts, "put down your weapons!"

A undeterminable amount of time later, on Voyager…

Captain Janeway turns to a suddenly appearing Q and one of his children called Q Junior, "Q!"

The mischievous Q figures, "he's got my cheekbones, don't you think?"

Captain Janeway chuckles a little, "he's adorable. I'd say fatherhood agrees with you."

The mischievous Q reveals, "well, I'll admit…I look at the universe in an entirely different way now. I mean, I can't go around causing temporal anomalies or subspace inversions without considering the impact it'll have on my son."

Captain Janeway wonders, "what about the other eleven children?"

The mischievous Q points out, "we realized that one Q child would be more than enough for us. We gave the rest of our children to other Q sympathetic to our cause."

Captain Janeway concludes, "I'm glad to hear you intend to set a good example."

The mischievous Q points out, "by the way, did I tell you how smart he is? I've already taught him how to knock small planets out of orbit."

Captain Janeway remarks, "and I thought you were going to teach him about love and conscience."

The mischievous Q deduces, "oh, that's why we want Auntie Kathy to be the godmother now…don't we?"

Captain Janeway says, "I'm honored."

The mischievous Q suggests, "yeah, well…wait until we ask you to babysit. Can't leave the little guy alone for a nanosecond."

Captain Janeway chuckles a little.

The mischievous Q sighs a little, "well, it's time to be going. The old ball and chain really hates it when we're late. Say bye bye. Bye bye." The mischievous Q and Q Junior soon after disappear from Captain Janeway's view.

A considerable time after, inside a star…

The mischievous Q by himself snaps his fingers to appear inside the random yellow star. He suggests, "and how are we today?" A young Q with tied upward blond hair is curled up inside the star's core, as though she is stirring from a long sleep.

She answers from within the center of the star, "can I come out of hiding now, Q?"

The mischievous Q assures her, "the war is over…Amanda."

**The End…Or The Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On Or Continue This Storyline**


End file.
